Veinticinco días
by Furrett Buresion
Summary: Quizá la único que necesitaban para estar juntos era un golpe de suerte. Y como la vida es realmente irónica, contra todo pronóstico, ocurrió. Serie de oneshots o viñetas con temática navideña centradas en el Smoe.
1. Reno

**Disclaimer: Los Simpson no me pertenece, es propiedad de Matt Groening. **

**N/A: Esta será una serie de os o drabbles dedicados al Smoe, por la actividad "Calendario de adviento MF19". Estas historias pueden o no tener relación entre sí.**

**Summary: Para un Smithers ebrio, Moe era como un reno.**

* * *

**_Reno_**

* * *

La taberna de Moe lucía inusual ese año. Normalmente el dueño nunca reparaba en el aspecto impresentable del bar, es más, se daba el tiempo de alimentar a las ratas de vez en cuando, una vez que aceptó que nunca podría librarse de ellas sin gastar un dineral. Pero, esta vez, no había presencia de los roedores. Por ningún lado, ni siquiera al otro lado de la barra o entre las repisas.

Pero eso no era lo único distinto. Las luces apagadas evidentemente económicas, habían sido cambiadas por unas un tanto más potentes, consiguiendo que el sitio tuviera un tinte más vivo que antes. La barra se encontraba impecable, al igual que los taburetes. Todo tenía un aspecto increíblemente pulcro.

Y lo más destacable era que el olor que predominaba no era el del alcohol o los huevos en salmuera que usaba como decoración, si no una agradable fragancia de verduras cocinandose.

Moe suspiró satisfecho, al tiempo que se refregaba la frente para disipar las gruesas gotas de sudor. Había sido un arduo trabajo, sobre todo lo de encerrar a todas las ratas en aquel baño descompuesto, pero estaba seguro de que valdría la pena.

Como todas las Navidades, Moe se encargaba de ofrecerles un techo y una sopa caliente a los más desafortunados en esas fechas. Esto no era algo que supiera todo el mundo, siendo honestos, si los chicos se enteraran, con gusto aceptaría un pase gratis para ser tragado por la tierra.

Faltaban pocas horas para las doce en punto y por el momento la taberna estaba desierta, solo estaban él y su inseparable trapo.

—Bah, seguro no tardan en llegar —Se dijo para sí con un tono despreocupado. Su cabello gris estaba peinado hacia un lado en esta ocasión, como lo hacía para las situaciones importantes.

Como si el universo lo escuchara, pudo oír como la puerta era zarandeada por alguien. Moe se volteó ilusionado, con disposición a recibir al primer invitado.

—Buenas noches, Moe.

Era una cara conocida. Smithers, aquel que hace un tiempo había sido su socio y que se presentaba esporádicamente en la taberna para contarle sus penas. Nunca lo admitiría, pero él le agradaba más que cualquiera de los muchachos. Tenía modales. Aunque ciertamente no esperaba verlo esa noche.

—Waylon, ¿qué te trae por aquí esta vez? —no era lo habitual, pero de vez en cuando se permitía llamarle por su nombre—¿Un amor amargamente no correspondido?, ¿explotación laboral?

Smithers suspiró con pesar y tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes. Moe advirtió que su corbatín estaba deshecho y que tras sus gruesos lentes podía ver algunas ojeras asomarse en sus ojos. Aún así su peinado estaba en orden.

—Lo segundo —respondió con simpleza—Contaba conque el señor Burns podría darme el día libre para pasar la Navidad con mi madre. Tiene ochenta y un años y es una mujer muy sola.

El asistente de aquel hombre sin escrúpulos era un buen confidente, además de escuchar a los demás como nadie, pero no tenía con quien desahogarse. A Moe le gustaba tener ese papel cuando se le daba la oportunidad, aún si no era la mejor persona para consolar y a veces resultaba algo tosco.

—Ese Burns es Scrooge en persona —opinó Moe compartiendo su desdicha.

Waylon no dijo nada. Su jefe era cruel muchas veces, pero sabía que en el fondo si él quisiera podría considerar ser una persona piadosa y de buen corazón.

—¿Lo de siempre? —sugirió el cantinero disipando los pensamientos del otro.

El aludido asintió en un gesto breve. Mientras Moe preparaba el trago, Smithers le reveló que en realidad él no debería estar ahí, pero que aprovechó la instancia donde se le administran los medicamentos a Burns para poder tener un respiro al menos de media hora. También supo que había trabajado casi tantas horas consecutivas como Apu y eso lo indignó.

Durante la conversación una copa junto a un plato de sopa fueron puestas en el mesón, frente a Smithers.

—Cortesía de la casa.

Waylon sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. Moe pudo jurar que esa fue la primera vez que lo hizo desde que llegó y, por alguna razón, se sentía genuinamente feliz de haber sido el motivo.

La sopa le había parecido deliciosa, sobre todo después de no haber comido nada en horas por el trabajo. Sentía que las fechas cobraban un poco más de sentido gracias a Moe.

—Moe, creo que eres Rodolfo el reno, en persona —Llegado a este punto su voz se oía algo pastosa.

El cantinero sin saber como tomárselo, después de meditarlo brevemente llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser un insulto.

—¿Es por mi nariz roja? —Quiso sonar molesto, pero terminó diciéndolo con la voz rota.

Sin esperar a que Smithers pudiera siquiera decir algo, Moe se agachó a buscar algo bajo la barra. Cuando este se levantó, se percató que había vuelto con un espejo en la mano, por el cual se miraba frenéticamente desde todos los ángulos.

—No, es porque iluminaste mi camino en medio de la niebla.

Moe dejó caer el espejo súbitamente cuando prestó atención a sus palabras. Ahora estaba realmente confundido, no era un insulto como él creía, más bien sonaba a... ¿cumplido? y uno bastante cursi. O tal vez solo eran los desvaríos de un borracho a esas horas de la noche.

—Gracias, Moe —dijo a modo de despedida mientras dejaba unos billetes (quizá de más) en la mesa y se paraba del taburete.

No tardó mucho en oír, a los pocos minutos, el entrañable sonido de un auto acelerando raudo por la calle.

Todavía no salía de su mutismo. Retomando lo anterior, si solo era un cumplido cursi de un borracho, ¿por qué sus mejillas no paraban de arder?

—Demonios...

El espejo yacía roto en el piso, pero si hubiese podido verse de nuevo tal vez sí habría notado un parecido con el dichoso reno, puesto que no dudaba de que debía estar rojo hasta las orejas. Tan rojo como su nariz.

* * *

**N/A: Este es mi primer fic de Los Simpson, espero les haya gustado, yo disfruté mucho escribiendo de este par~ Eso es todo, ¡nos leemos! :)**


	2. Dos hombres y un frasco de caramelos

**Disclaimer: Los Simpson no me pertenece es propiedad de Matt Groening.**

**Palabra: Caramelo.**

**Summary: Moe intenta sacarle dinero al señor Burns. Tal vez no se vaya con las manos vacías.**

* * *

_**Dos hombres y un frasco de caramelos rancios**_

* * *

Moe se encontraba en la oficina del señor Burns. Ese amplio salón con trampas desperdigadas por todas partes, que se podían activar tan sencilla y velozmente con solo apretar un botón. El cantinero tragó duro al imaginarlo, pero intentó concentrarse en la razón por la que estaba ahí parado, frente al hombre más rico de Spriengfield. El mismo que se encontraba escrutandolo como un ave rapaz a su insignificante presa. A su lado se encontraba Smithers quien le dio un saludo breve al verlo.

—Señor Burns, vine hasta aquí porque necesito dinero —Moe se rascaba el cuello, con algo de nerviosismo, al ver como el asistente le hacía señas desesperadas para que parara de hablar y corriera por su vida.

En realidad no lo necesitaba, no podía darse ningún lujo con lo que ganaba actualmente, sin embargo era suficiente para vivir. Solo pensó que sería una gran idea intentar usar las fechas navideñas a su favor para conmover al viejo.

—Smithers, ¿quién es ese vagabundo pestilente? —cuestionó con cierto tono despectivo.

—Es Moe Szyslak, mi antiguo socio en _Mo's_, ¿recuerda? —el aludido hizo esfuerzos por salvarle el pellejo.

—Oh —pareció meditar por un momento—. En ese caso, llene a ese hombre de fruición y obsequiele uno de nuestros bastoncillos de caramelo.

—Pero, señor, esos caramelos son de 1954.

—¡Dije que se los dé! —demandó el dueño de la planta nuclear removiéndose de su asiento visiblemente alterado.

Smithers asintió y no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar proferir un leve gruñido en señal de desacuerdo, mientras se dirigía hacia Moe con un tarro de dulces con aspecto añejo. Estaban pegados todos entre sí, formando un gran homúnculo rojo y blanco desagradable.

—Muchas gracias —dijo el cantinero entre dientes, disimulando su disgusto—Bueno, ¿y qué hay del dinero?

Monty empezó a reír escandalosamente ante la propuesta de aquel _joven_. Cuando recuperó el aire, se removió un par de lágrimas de los ojos.

—Es muy jocoso, Szyslak —El anciano lo miraba severo ahora, tardó algunos minutos en caer en cuenta de que no bromeaba—Muy bien, temo que no podré darte lo que quieres, pero tal vez pueda ofrecerte algo diferente...

—Por favor, que no sean los perros, ya me han mordido al venir aquí y es muy doloroso.

El señor Burns dirigió su vista hacia Smithers, el cual parecía implorarle que no activara la trampa, a través de su expresión afligida. El hombre suspiró pesadamente.

—Usted gana, puede llevarse a mi fiel asistente para que le haga compañía esta noche, pero no obtendrá ni un solo centavo de mi parte.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron casi al unísono, incrédulos.

—Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de no usarme para sus caprichos, señor.

—No es un capricho —sacó un contrato que tenía en el cajón, lo desenrrolló y luego apuntó un párrafo diminuto en el papel—Cuenta como acción benéfica, ¿ve?

Smithers se aproximó para verificar el documento, ignorando a Moe quien maldecía por lo bajo porque no obtendría su amado dinero.

—Temo que tiene razón, señor —Finalmente dijo, sintiéndose derrotado—Y yo debería repasar mejor sus contratos.

—Peor es nada —aceptó Moe encogiéndose de hombros y se acercó al asistente con una sonrisa cálida—¿Dónde te gustaría que saliéramos a cenar?

Smithers no supo muy bien como reaccionar, pero pensó que no sería tan horrible salir con alguien como Moe. Sabía que pese a todas sus peculiaridades era un buen sujeto.

—¿Qué tal La Trufa Dorada?

—Oh, ese lugar es muy elegante y huele bien, a diferencia de mi bar.

Waylon le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de apresurar el paso hasta llegar a las puertas que daban al pasillo de la central. Cuando estuvo ahí, le abrió la puerta a Moe.

El cantinero no recordaba que alguien, además de, quizá, Marge, hubiese actuado de forma tan gentil con él. Tal vez por eso no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa y que al momento de agradecer lo hiciera con cierta timidez.

Una vez se despidieron de Burns, aunque también se podría decir que él terminó despidiéndolos, abandonaron el edificio.

En el cielo se veían solo un par de estrellas, además de tener aquella tonalidad ambigua que recibía antes de oscurecer de manera definitiva. Los postes de luz ya estaban encendidos y la calle no se encontraba concurrida. Todos debían estar en sus casas, celebrando con sus familiares.

Ambos intercambiaron algunos comentarios para ponerse al día con el otro después de haber cerrado _Mo's_. La conversación era amena.

—¿Ya puedo tirar esto? —dijo refiriéndose al frasco con la masa abominable que alguna vez fueron bastones de caramelo.

—Yo no lo haría, parecen ser una reliquia —bromeó Smithers.

Moe se echó a reír de forma despreocupada. Al final del día no había obtenido el dinero que quería, pero se iba con un frasco de caramelos rancios y una agradable compañía para pasar aquella Navidad. Y Moe estaba más que satisfecho con eso.


	3. Una cita poco convencional

**N/A: Importante, este fanfic es continuación directa de "Dos hombres y un frasco de caramelos rancios", el capítulo anterior. Si se preguntan por qué está omitida la palabra "rancios", fue por falta de caracteres e-è.**

**Summary: Moe intenta no estropear su cena con Smithers, ¿lo logrará?**

* * *

**Una cita poco convencional**

* * *

La Trufa Dorada lucía distinguido y pulcro como siempre. Había muchas mesas y la gran mayoría estaban siendo ocupadas por gente famosa o de alto nivel económico. Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más destacaba del sitio era la decoración que había sido colocada acorde a la época del año. Los manteles eran blancos y tenían motivos navideños dorados, los cuales combinaban con los lazos que adornaban las sillas. Y sobre cada mesa se podían apreciar un par de velas rojas con rayas blancas.

Moe y Smithers eligieron un lugar apartado, en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban. Era algo pequeña, pero servía para los dos.

Tomaron asiento y al poco rato apareció Luigi Risotto a atenderlos.

—¡No sabía que eras uno de ellos! —exclamó Luigi con su característico acento fingido italiano—Aunque siempre lo sospeché del buen Moe.

—¡No lo soy! Solo es una cena especial muy íntima entre dos amigos —aclaró refunfuñando y cruzándose de brazos—Además, tú ni siquiera trabajas aquí.

—Las cosas no han ido bien últimamente, así que ahora tengo dos trabajos—lamentó el chef con un semblante muy triste—Salvatore, traiga rápidini dos copas di vino ordinarias para la _principessa_* y el sapo.

—Maldito imbécil, te rompería la...

Quiso gritar una serie de improperios, pero se abstuvo porque el aludido ya estaba lejos.

—Lo siento por eso, Waylon, por cierto, no creo que esté mal tu, ehm, "estilo de vida" ni nada de eso, ni me incomoda estar cenando contigo, es solo que, pues, no me agrada... —Moe habló apresuradamente, pero se detuvo en seco cuando se percató de que Smithers arqueaba una ceja con un atisbo de reprobación en el rostro—Ay, mejor me callo y veo que hay en el menú.

Sonrió forzadamente y colocó la carta en frente suyo, cubriéndose completo, con la intención de esconderse. Estaba muy avergonzado, siempre se las arreglaba para hacer un comentario que terminaba siendo inadecuado, lo peor es que no parecía darse cuenta hasta que ya era muy tarde. De hecho, muchas de sus citas habían acabado mal, justo en aquel lugar por su impertinencia. Así que normalmente le arrojaban un vaso de vino o era abandonado con la excusa de "que tenían que ir al baño", para posteriormente nunca volver.

Para su suerte Smithers parecía ya haber olvidado el asunto. Tampoco era su pareja de todas formas, solo era un amigo, así que era una situación menos tensa y no tenía porqué medirse más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de estar algo nervioso.

—La decoración es estupenda, ¿no te parece? —Interrumpió sus pensamientos, Waylon.

Moe dejó el menú a un lado y asintió. Intentó concentrarse en los adornos para dar una opinión más amplia al respecto, pero no pudo. Por alguna razón, se había plantado en él la inquietud de que Smithers terminaría dejándolo tirado. Y realmente no quería arruinarlo porque se sentía muy bien a su lado.

Contempló a Smithers, se fijó en como la luz de las velas Iluminaban sus ojos que se posaban con admiración en el árbol que había sido colocado al centro del lugar. Sus ojos no tenían nada de especial, pero su mirada siempre mantenía una serenidad que, ahora notaba, le contagiaba. Moe, por el contrario, poseía una más hosca y amenazante, parecía ser el tipo de persona que sacaría un arma en cualquier momento y te apuntaría con recelo. Y ciertamente era así.

Smithers no. Él resolvía las cosas con sensatez y rara vez lo veía perder sus estribos. Incluso cuando actuó como un idiota postulándose a alcalde, a costa de engañar a la gente, Smithers solo le reprendió, jamás recurrió a la violencia (aún si lo merecía). Ahora que divagaba, tal vez el hombre de lentes merecía más ese puesto que cualquiera. En cualquier caso, no es como si hubiesen opciones más competentes.

Además tenía mucho mejor presentación que Diamante en todo sentido. Incluso había sido él quien le había ayudado a escoger los trajes que comenzó a usar cuando eran socios. Habían sido buenos tiempos.

En ese entonces hacían una dupla perfecta. A Smithers se le daba muy bien convertir su basurero en un lugar sofisticado y él sabía como ahorrar de más.

Lastimosamente luego de su fraude, perdió a sus clientes y tuvo que cerrar el bar. Una vez más lo arruinaba todo. Y tal vez por eso le asustaba hacerlo ahora.

—Moe, ¿estás escuchándome?

—Sí, sí, claro, la decoración es excepcional —El cantinero rió rascando su cuello energéticamente.

Waylon estuvo a punto de corregirlo diciendo que, en realidad, hablaba de las manías del señor Burns y como había tenido que hacer cosas absurdas para satisfacerlas, pero no pudo porque, antes de decir palabra, ya venían a entregar sus respectivos platos.

El asistente se había limitado a pedir una ensalada variada, mientras que Moe había pedido un plato de spagueti. Smithers ya había empezado a comer, pero el cantinero aún no era capaz de probar bocado.

Este último había estado observando que la mesa era muy pequeña (incluso sus rodillas se rozaban un poco), así que cualquier movimiento en falso podría hacer que derramara ambos vasos o, peor, las velas, terminando en un desastre. Tenía que ser cuidadoso. Así que procuró tomar el tenedor con lentitud y proceder a comer de la misma forma. Si hacía todo a esa velocidad nada podría salir mal y podría calcular mejor cualquier acción.

Asimismo intentaba no hablar demasiado y dar respuestas escuetas a su acompañante para no dar pie a comentarios fuera de lugar. Pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, hasta que con horror se dio cuenta de un detalle.

—¡Estuve usando el tenedor del postre todo este tiempo! Soy un idiota —Moe había soltado el utencilio de forma repentina y se había agarrado la cabeza con las manos.

Smithers mentiría si dijera que no lo había notado antes. Anteriormente rememoraba aquel beso (que, por cierto, no había estado nada mal) y había sido inevitable no dirigir su mirada a los labios de Moe. En aquella instancia fue cuando se dio cuenta, pero tampoco le era relevante y creía que Syzslak exageraba. No era propio de él preocuparse por cosas así, ni hablar poco y, aunque no lo conocía lo suficiente, apostaría a que Moe era el tipo de persona que tendía a engullir la comida. Algo debía pasarle.

—Te noto extraño, ¿sucede algo? —cuestionó el hombre de lentes con una expresión que denotaba inquietud.

Moe exhaló un suspiro profundo. Dicidió que lo mejor sería que supiera.

—Bueno, te seré honesto, no quería arruinar la cena, así que me esforcé en no hacerlo. Al parecer, fallé... —se lamentó, se sentía incapaz de fijar su vista en su antiguo socio de negocios.

Waylon se enterneció. Apenas podía digerir todas las molestias que se había tomado para conseguir su objetivo. Pero desaprobaba que el cantinero no fuera como realmente era.

—Moe, no has arruinado nada, ha sido una maravillosa velada para mí... y me gustaría que de la misma manera lo fuera para ti —confesó colocando su mano en el antebrazo del otro hombre—Así que quiero que puedas sentirte cómodo conmigo.

Szyslak quedó tan conmovido que quiso besarlo, pero eso era gay, así que se limitó a darle las gracias.

—¡Qué lindo es el _amore_! ¡Un aplauso para estos _gentili signori_*! —Luigi apareció repentinamente de una de las columnas del lugar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Los comensales comenzaron a aplaudir y los vitorearon, unos cuantos pidieron el beso. Todo esto seguido de algunos destellos cegadores producto de una cámara. Al ver que no tenían ánimo de parar, Waylon tomó a Moe de la muñeca y corrió raudo hasta salir del lugar, atravesando el tumulto como pudo.

—Sube al auto —ordenó Smithers mientras abría la puerta de su coche y se introducía en él.

El cantinero no lo pensó dos veces y lo imitó. Se abrochó el cinturón y bajó la ventana, asomando un arma, que recientemente había sacado de su bolsillo, por ella.

—Moe, no creo que eso sea necesario —dijo el conductor, junto a un suave gruñido.

—Pensé que si ibas a infringir la ley, debíamos hacerlo juntos —al notar la confusión de su compañero, explicó—Lo digo porque ya van dos semáforos en rojo que pasas.

Waylon ahogó un gritó al tiempo que frenaba abruptamente. Para su fortuna, la calles parecían desiertas a esa hora y era muy tarde para que el jefe Górgory estuviese patrullando.

—Oh, justo en mi taberna, ¡gracias!

En efecto, había parado frente al lugar sin notarlo, algo conveniente, si se lo preguntaban.

Observó como el hombre bajaba de su auto y le sonreía.

—Fue una buena noche, creo que deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

Smithers estuvo de acuerdo, pese a que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir minutos antes y que tuvo que escapar de una situación social incómoda, fuera de eso, sí, había sido "una buena noche".

Para Moe esos problemas no le habían supuesto inconveniente, se alegraba de haberse ido sin pagar y si al final resultaba que salía su fotografía con el asistente de Burns, en un periódico de mala muerte, obtendría una jugosa publicidad a su bar, dejando las burlas de los muchachos a un lado.

No había sido una noche buena, había sido una perfecta. Lo mejor es que volvería a ver a Smithers de nuevo y no lo había arruinado.

Lo que Moe no sabía es que no había forma alguna de que lo estropeara, ya que Waylon comenzaba a tolerar sus manías tal y como lo hacía con el señor Burns.

* * *

**Principessa: Princesa. **

**Gentili signori: Estimados señores.**


	4. Ni luces, ni pavo

**Disclaimer: Los Simpson no me pertenece, es propiedad de Matt Groening, yo solo tomo a estos personajes porque me parecen muy shippeables. **

**Summary: Smithers, como tantas otras veces, llega tarde del trabajo –incluso siendo Navidad–, pero Moe se encargará de que eso no sea impedimento para estar juntos y celebrar.**

* * *

_**Ni luces, ni pavo**_

* * *

Smithers estaba parado frente la puerta de su apartamento. Sacudió la nieve de su abrigo y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Smithers, como la mayoría de las veces, tuvo que quedarse horas extra trabajando para el señor Burns. Le hubiese gustado que su jefe tuviese más consideración.

Tanteó su bolsillo para comprobar que sus llaves estuvieran en ahí. Para su suerte no las olvidó. No tendría que despertar a su novio para que le abriese.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió. Una vez entró, colocó su abrigo en la percha y prendió la luz.

El departamento no era muy grande, pero él y Moe se esforzaban por hacerlo acogedor. Por ejemplo, había unas cuantas fotos de ambos en el pasillo y muebles minimalistas, pero bonitos.

Smithers avanzó procurando no hacer ningún ruido.

—Oh, hola, Waylon, ¡feliz Navidad!

El aludido se sobresaltó. Moe le saludaba desde el suelo, enrredado con un manojo de luces navideñas que brillaban de forma alternada. Su rostro se mantenía forzadamente hacia arriba, ya que algunas de las luces se enroscaban en su cuello, mientras que otras cubrían sus manos, torso y piernas. Un verdadero desastre, si se lo preguntaban.

—¡Moe! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? —Smithers no pudo evitar llevar su mano a la boca.

—No te preocupes, no demasiado —Intentó tranquilizarlo restándole importancia—. Por cierto, ¿has notado esas manchas raras en el techo? Incluso hay una con forma de pavo real, es muy curioso.

Emitió un gruñido tenue antes de arrodillarse y liberarlo con cautela. Mientras lo hacía notó que Moe le ofrecía su mejor sonrisa junto a una mirada enternecida.

Smithers no entendía como el cantinero no le reprochaba haber llegado tan tarde, más en una fecha como esa. Moe incluso se dedicó a adornar el departamento para la ocasión y había un par de regalos puestos bajo el árbol. Waylon con suerte pudo preparar una carta para él y su madre gracias al escaso tiempo que tenía. Sentía que era un irresponsable.

—Lo siento, Moe, soy una pareja deplorable —Se oía sinceramente decepcionado de sí mismo—Llegué tarde como siempre y mucho menos pude hacerte un regalo.

—¿De qué hablas? Has trabajado mucho para conseguir esto, maldición, antes vivía en un hotel de menos cinco estrellas—Moe se aproximó a su novio y entrelazó sus manos con las propias—Mirame ahora, tengo un lugar al que llamar hogar y vivo junto a la persona más maravillosa de este mundo. Así que quise hacer esto como agradecimiento, sabía que llegarías tarde, pero quería estar para cuando llegaras.

Los labios de Smithers temblaron y algunas lágrimas amenazaron con precipitar por sus mejillas.

—Muchas gracias... y feliz Navidad para ti también —Waylon terminó esas palabras con un cálido abrazo.

Por supuesto, Moe le correspondió con gusto.

—No quiero matar el momento, pero lo cierto es que no pude preparar el pavo —confesó con una mirada culpable.

—Qué más da, vayamos por unas hamburguesas Krusty.

No era una Navidad como esas que salían en capítulos especiales en la televisión, pero no necesitaba de luces ni de un pavo para sentirse afortunado por estar con Moe.


	5. Malentendidos y ponche

**Disclaimer: Los Simpson no me pertenece, es propiedad de Matt Groening. **

**N/A: Este fanfic está mayormente inspirado en los hechos del capítulo "El closet de Moe", de la temporada 22, episodio 11.**

**Summary: Según Smithers había entablado una conversación cualquiera. Moe no pensaba lo mismo.**

* * *

**_ Malentendidos y ponche_**

* * *

Era una noche cotidiana en _Mo's_. Waylon se encontraba frotando con un trapo algunas de las copas ya usadas, mientras que Moe contaba el dinero prolijamente. Sin embargo, faltaba lo indispensable. Clientes.

Aquel era el horario en el cual la taberna tendía a estar más repleta. Pero está vez estaba desierto, sin contar el primo del hombre de las historietas cuya apariencia era igual a la de su familiar.

—¿Dónde se fueron todos? —cuestionó Moe, más que nada para denotar su preocupación por la falta de clientela que por obtener una respuesta.

—Oh, ellos seguro están en ese horrible trastero de la esquina —informó el hombre sentado al otro lado de la barra—No puedo creer que sean capaces de pisar un suelo que no combina ni con las paredes, ni con las cortinas.

Smithers detuvó su actividad de antes y arqueó una ceja, interesado por la información que acababa de oír.

—¿Competencia? —El cantinero dejó caer sus manos sobre el mesón, agitado.

—Relajate, Moe, estoy seguro de que solo van porque es la sensación del momento. No tardarán en volver —Waylon se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con lo suyo.

—Ay, no estés tan seguro, muñeco —interrumpió el tercero—Escuché que estaban regalando ponche a quienes fueran con su respectiva pareja.

—¡Eso no es posible! Tiene que haber un truco. Waylon, tenemos que ir ahora mismo a averiguar.

—De todas formas, ya me iba.

El doble del hombre de las historietas con bigote, se levantó mostrándose ofendido y dirigiéndose a la salida. Ante esto, el cantinero se ganó una mirada de desaprobación de parte de su socio. Moe solo pudo reír, nervioso.

Smithers finalmente se resignó a seguir el plan del cantinero, por muy sin sentido que le pareciese. Además la noche sería eterna sin nadie que atender y prefería invertir su tiempo en algo.

Antes de marcharse Moe colocó un cartel que rezaba "fuera de servicio". En realidad, se trataba del mismo que se usaba cuando el baño no funcionaba porque sentía que comprar uno nuevo era un derroche de dinero.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al sitio. Hacía frío esa noche, parecía estar a punto de nevar, así que ambos, tal vez de forma inconsciente, se mantenían a poca distancia entre sí al caminar.

En efecto, estaba justo en la esquina. Dentro se podía sentir un ambiente jovial, como el que era propio de Mo's hace apenas unos días. Las luces eran cegadoras y de colores chillones, las cuales escapaban de un rincón a otro, iluminando el lugar. Smithers no pudo evitar pensar que esas luces coloridas apenas podían ocultar el hecho de que realmente no había armonía entre el suelo y las paredes, ni hablar de las cortinas.

—¡Mira, ahí está el ponche! —Moe tuvo que hablar alto para que Smithers lo escuchara, ya que la música tenía un volumen muy elevado.

El actual socio del cantinero lo siguió abriéndose paso con algo de dificultad a la gente que se encontraba bailando en la pista. Mientras estaba en eso, reconoció a unos cuantos de sus clientes, incluso Julio. Traidores, pensó.

Decidió dirigir su atención a su acompañante. Él estaba frente a una mesa donde había una jarra abundante de lo que parecía ser ponche navideño y varios vasos. Detrás se encontraba un sujeto que no conocía.

—¿Ustedes son pareja? —preguntó con notorio escepticismo.

—P-por supuesto, ¿no es así, _Waysi_? —Moe se apresuró a tomar la mano del aludido.

—Eh, sí —vaciló un poco. Aunque en situaciones normales no le habría seguido la corriente, aquello lo tomó desprevenido.

El hombre encargado suspiró y les sirvió dos vasos. Tenía una expresión aburrida, como de haber pasado horas haciendo la misma pregunta y sirviendo.

Moe y Smithers se separaron de él y se dirigieron a la barra. Tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro.

—¿En serio?, ¿_Waysi_? —Su socio se mantenía serio, pero notaba una pincelada de burla en sus palabras.

—Cierra la boca.

—Lo que tú digas —murmuró tomando un sorbo de ponche—No está nada mal.

Moe sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón por unos segundos, pensando que se refería al apodo que momentos antes le escogió.

—No lo sé, es algo empalagoso... ¿realmemte te gusta? —Moe tamborileó su vaso con inquietud.

—No, por el contrario, creo que es lo justo y necesario.

El cantinero, que en ese momento había bebido un trago, estuvo a punto de expulsarlo.

—Waylon, en realidad...

Moe pensaba que había sido sincero con él desde un comienzo. Él no era uno de ellos. Pero, quien sabe, tal vez había actuado tanto con los demás que había terminado por confundir al de lentes.

—Necesitaremos vender ponche como este —Al parecer Smithers no le había escuchado con todo el bullicio.

Ahora Szyslak estaba aliviado de que, según su perspectiva, el tema haya sido cambiado. Le hizo saber que estaba de acuerdo y mencionó que ya era tarde y que lo mejor sería irse antes de que fueran coaccionados para comprar algo. Smithers asintió y, tras evitar a los clientes que allí bailaban y uno que otro saludo de algún conocido, abandonaron el lugar.

Waylon le comentaba algunas ideas que había pensado para _Mo's_, luego de ver ese otro bar, pero Moe solo fingía escucharlo. Estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, cuyas conclusiones siempre desencadenaban en escenas muy similares a telenovelas románticas con Smithers. Lo observaba de reojo, le estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba de arreglos florales. El cantinero no podía evitar sonrojarse. Nunca había pensado en Smithers de esa manera, pero ahora sentía que quizá él sí lo veía con otros ojos. Poco a poco se fue alejando al notar que caminaban muy juntos.

—Moe, ¿cambiarás de acera?

Y Szyslak solo pudo gritar y correr despavorido hasta desaparecer de su vista. Por supuesto, Smithers no comprendía nada.

* * *

**N/A: Para los que no sepan, según google, "cambiar de acera" se utiliza para hablar de alguien que cambia de preferencia sexual de forma abierta.**


	6. Desaventura gracias a un pino de Navidad

**Disclaimer:** **Los Simpson no me pertenece, es propiedad de Matt Groening.**

**N/A: Advertencia, hay algo de shippeo en mi brotp (?).**

* * *

**_Desventura gracias a un pino de Navidad_**

* * *

Moe gateaba con sigilo, detrás de Homero, quien hacía lo mismo de forma más torpe. Ambos vestían completamente de negro, con gorros y antifaces del mismo color. Su intención era clara. Confundirse con la noche. Al menos ese era su plan en un principio.

—No esperaba que no fuera a haber tráfico —lamentó Homero dirigiendo su mirada al cielo diurno y despejado.

Moe lo ignoró enfocándose en la misión. Rodaba por el pasto escondiéndose de arbusto en arbusto, se lo estaba tomando muy en serio. Homero, en cambio, se había quedado atrás por quedarse a probar unos sobrados de, lo que parecía, comida de perro.

El cantinero gruñó y lo apremió haciendo gestos con las manos. Cuando Simpson dejó lo que estaba haciendo, lo siguió hasta su objetivo, el cual se localizaba en el centro.

Era enorme y resplandeciente, tenía que costar un millón de dolares. Se alzaba ante ellos, con unos rayos de luz casi celestiales posando delicadamente sobre él.

Era un hecho. Ese podía ser el árbol de Navidad más pretencioso que habían visto en sus vidas. Ni siquiera los de los centros comerciales parecían equipararse a este.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Homero? —cuestionó Moe, con cierta inseguridad en el rostro.

Su plan era llevarse el árbol de Montgomery Burns, puesto que Simpson no había logrado obtener uno a tiempo. Y no podía dejar a los niños sin su pino navideño.

—Completamente seguro. Como no podemos robarle a familias como las nuestras, lo más inteligente sería robarle a los millonarios.

—¿Cómo Robin Hood? —aventuró mientras se ponía de pie y se enderezaba la espalda.

—¡Así es! Solo que con un fin egoísta. Bueno, ¿trajiste la sierra eléctrica?

Moe asintió con una sonrisa cómplice. Dio un paso hacia el árbol y se dispuso a cortarlo, pero no pudo llevar a cabo su cometido porque no tardó en escuchar pisadas.

—¿Moe? ¿Simpson? —Smithers apareció, dirigiéndose a ellos con las manos en la cintura. Frunció el ceño porque pudo deducir sus intenciones.

—Te aseguro de que sí es lo que parece, pero... —el cantinero hizo ademán de que se detenga y permita explicarle.

—Moe, tú me agradas, así que no soltaré a los perros ni avisaré al señor Burns. Pero, por favor, retirense de aquí ahora —finalizó carraspeando—¡Simpson suelte esos adornos!

Szyslak escuchó a Homero quejarse como suele hacerlo. Dio un paso hacia Waylon y colocó una mano en su hombro y lo miró con ojos de cachorro.

—No pudimos conseguir un árbol esta Navidad, ¿qué dirá la pequeña Maggie Simpson cuando no vea uno sobre sus regalitos? A los otros dos niños... ¿quieres negarles esa ilusión?

Smithers suspiró y rodó los ojos. El tiempo que trabajaron juntos le había enseñado como tocar su sensibilidad. Así que aceptó con resignación, no sin antes traer algunas espuelas que le permitirían escalar el árbol.

Tras esto, lo trepó ayudado del equipamiento. Llegó al final de este con mucho esfuerzo (y pájaros en la cabeza que se dieron a la fuga tras ahuyentarlos), se quitó el sudor de la frente y comenzó a cortar la copa.

—¡Cubranse! —gritó Smithers desde lo alto.

No tardó en estrellarse el trozo rebanado del pino contra el césped. Algunos adornos rodaron, pero la estrella se mantenía sujeta a la punta.

—¡Es un mini arbolito! ¡Qué ternura! —exclamó Homero al contemplarlo con atención, pero luego su semblante de emoción cambió—Espere, señor Smithers, no puedo llegar a casa con un árbol tan pequeño.

Waylon recientemente había conseguido bajar y se quitaba algunas ramas de su traje, así como también trataba de volver su peinado a la normalidad. Después del comentario los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—Homero, creo que estás siendo desconsiderado. Esto es mejor que nada —Moe intentó apaciguar las aguas para que el asistente no terminara soltando a los perros de todas formas.

—Creo que tienes razón. Iré a dejar el árbol al auto.

Simpson se retiró, llevándose el arbolito y cantando una versión inventada por el mismo de alguna canción popular. Moe no se movió del lado de Smithers.

—Cuando subiste ahí arriba, dejaste caer esto —El cantinero le tendió sus lentes que había limpiado de manera improvisada segundos antes—. Pude atraparlos a tiempo.

—Oh, muchas gracias, no lo había notado.

Waylon le sonrió. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se reunieron, pero no por ello olvidaba el tiempo que trabajaron juntos ni que, ocasionalmente, aún lo visitaba a la taberna para conversar.

—¡Moe! —Se podía oír a Homero alargando las sílabas de forma exagerada—¿No vienes?

El aludido miró a Simpson y luego al asistente, quizá algo incómodo.

—Waylon... estaba pensando...

Smithers adivinó sus intenciones y lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar. Conocía el corazón blando de Moe.

—Debo cuidar al señor Burns, no puedo dejarlo solo, pero agradezco la invitación.

Por alguna razón, esto desilusionó mucho a Szyslak, así que no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—¿Y si llevas a Monty con nosotros? Será divertido, estoy seguro de que lo preferiría a estar en su aburrida mansión lujosa donde no puede pasar ninguna necesidad —Moe sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Está bien, veré que puedo hacer.

Smithers caminó hacia la mansión con paso apresurado. Pasado un tiempo volvió con el señor Burns, a quien le cubría los ojos y lo guiaba.

—Smithers, ¿por qué no me deja ver?

—P-porque es una sorpresa, señor —Waylon parecía decirles que volvieran juntos al auto con la mirada. Se notaban sus intentos de que el millonario no advirtiera el árbol recientemente cortado.

Homero ahogó un grito antes de correr al auto, Moe solo fingió mantener la calma, siguiéndolos a una distancia considerable. Smithers soltó al señor Burns, un segundo para abrir las puertas del coche.

—Este es el auto de uno de nuestros empleados, ¿acaso trata de colarme en una fiesta navideña de una familia menesterosa? —Montgomery parecía indignado, sin embargo no vaciló mucho en subirse al asiento del copiloto.

—Me atrapó, señor.

—Usted siempre insiste en involucrarse con gentuza, ¿no es así? Ah, pero se ha portado bien este año, así que se lo permito.

Waylon y Moe tomaron lugar en la parte de atrás. Homero fue el último en entrar, antes de cruzar los dedos, quien sabe el porqué.

—Agradecemos la invitación, Moe —Waylon le sonreía con calidez.

—No hable por mí —demandó Burns—Smithers, ¿por qué fuimos invitados por estos energúmenos?

—Bueno... —El de lentes trastabilló, intentando conseguir algo de tiempo para elaborar una excusa decente.

—Vine a ver al señor Smithers para invitarlo a... tomar una copa, traje un vino para la ocasión, pero un vagabundo me lo arrebató —Aunque la historia no sonaba verosímil, nadie podía decir que Moe no se esmeraba—Así que pensé que sería buena idea invitarlos a ambos, sin el peligro de esos vagabundos.

—Esos ladrones, deshonestos... —divagó Burns—¿Y por qué está este sujeto con nosotros?

—Pues ya me conoce, siempre que haya alcohol estaré ahí —Homero mantenía una sonrisa forzada mientras conducía.

—Curioso lema para uno de mis empleados, en fin, ¿qué hay de la ropa negra como si fueran a cometer un acto delictivo?

—¡Siempre hay que innovar! —exclamó Moe apresuradamente.

—Me gusta su estilo, aprenda de ese hombre, Smithers.

—Estoy de acuerdo, señor, además Moe es alguien muy amable y ocurrente —Waylon le guiñó el ojo. Agradecía su colaboración para que su jefe no descubriera su fechoría.

El cantinero bajó la mirada a sus zapatos, riendo. Actuaba con algo de timidez, no acostumbraba a recibir halagos.

—¡Ya besense, babosos! —Homero ironizó volteandose hacia atrás, soltando el manubrio con imprudencia.

Ante esto el auto patinó hacia el borde de la calle y cedió por una colina a toda velocidad, dando algunas vueltas y piruetas en el camino producto de chocar con rocas y árboles en el proceso. Cuando al fin se detuvo, el auto se encontraba al revés. El señor Burns estaba torcido, al igual que Homero por el impacto. Atrás, Smithers había sido amortiguado por Moe puesto que todo su peso había caído sobre él, al igual que sus labios encima de los suyos.

—No lo decía literal... —Homero se quejó al ver la escena, poco antes de desmayarse.

Una ambulancia llegó al rescate, luego de que el jefe Górgory se topara por casualidad con el accidente. Luego de ser atendidos, y comprobar que el señor Burns estuviera en perfecto estado más allá de las contusiones, fueron dejados en la casa de los Simpson. Allí Marge preguntó preocupada qué que les había pasado, ahí fue cuando solo pudieron responder que era una larga historia. Y todo por un insignificante arbolito para Navidad.


	7. Hasta pronto

**Disclaimer: Los Simpson no me pertenece, es propiedad de Matt Groening.**

* * *

_**Hasta pronto**_

* * *

Un Smithers adolescente caminaba a paso tranquilo por la acera nevada. Sujetaba en sus manos una cesta que contenía varios rollos de canela. Estaban calientes, lo que ayudaba a no congelar demasiado sus manos.

—¡Rollos de canela a un dólar! ¡Son hechos en casa! —exclamaba con ilusión.

No había mucha gente en las calles ese día. Comenzaba a nevar sobre Spriengfield y nieve de días anteriores se habían acumulado en el suelo, obstruyendo el paso. No era el día perfecto para las ventas, Smithers lo sabía, sin embargo era necesario para él.

Una nueva Stacy Malibú había sido sacada al mercado para las fechas y él tenía que tenerla a toda costa. Por supuesto, él no quería aprovecharse del señor Burns o su madre, así que intentaba financiar él solo su colección. Esta vez había optado por los rollos de canela porque no conocía a nadie que no gustara de ellos.

Había avanzado mucho buscando posibles compradores, pero no podía ver a nadie y estaba lejos de casa. Es más, se encontraba en una avenida que no parecía haber recorrido antes. Las temperaturas comenzaban a disminuir aún más, así que pensó que sería una buena idea regresar.

Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta, pero pudo vislumbrar una silueta no muy lejos de donde estaba. Su mirada se iluminó al tiempo que iba en aquella dirección. Se dio cuenta de que era un chico al igual que él. Su cabello negro estaba revuelto, los bordes de su ropa estaban desgarrados y no usaba zapatos. El pobre temblaba de frío frente aquella casa de apariencia descuidada.

—Hola —saludó Waylon al acercarse.

—No me interesa comprarte nada —respondió seco, estaba en cuclillas con una varilla dibujando formas en la nieve, no había quitado la mirada para responderle— y si te mandaron mis hermanos, dejame decirte que te mintieron y no te pagaran por molestarme.

—Está bien, sí vine para vender —aceptó el de lentes—, pero no por tus hermanos. Suena a que ellos son terribles.

—Son lo peor del mundo —Se levantó finalmente y lanzó la rama a un lado.

—Ya lo creo... ¿y qué haces aquí solo? —Smithers temblaba, no llevaba mucho abrigo tampoco.

—Ah, mis hermanos me culparon por algo que no hice, así que mi padre me castigó y me dejó fuera —Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia que Smithers no entendía. Le parecía un acto horrible y negligente de parte del progenitor, pero no dijo nada para no incomodar al otro chico—¿Y tú? No te había visto nunca por aquí.

—Porque no vivo aquí. Intentaba vender estos rollos de canela, pero no lo conseguí, ¿quieres?

—¿Estás seguro de que no te mandó nadie? —Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Completamente —Smithers dejó la cesta en la nieve y sacó uno de los dulces para masticarlo—¿Lo ves? No están envenenados ni nada.

El joven lo miró receloso antes de sacar un par y devorarlos con impaciencia.

—Eres un pésimo vendedor —dijo aún con comida en la boca—En tu lugar los vendería al doble de su precio original y no los regalaría por ningún motivo. Además, usaría los ingredientes más baratos, algo que se nota que no hiciste.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Waylon notó que el otro se encorvaba al caminar, le recordaba en cierta manera al señor Burns.

—Por cierto, ¿juegas a disparar latas de cerveza? También sirven los frascos de frutas en almíbar, pero no hay muchos de esos en mi casa —Se había agachado para desenterrar un arma de la nieve.

Smithers se atragantó con su saliva al verla. Nunca en su corta vida había visto una pistola más allá que en libros o películas que miraba.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—No sabes lo que es divertido —Lanzó el arma como había lanzado la varilla momentos antes—Me gusta que me digan Moe, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

—Soy...

No pudo continuar porque la puerta de la casa se abrió bruscamente, sobresaltando a ambos. Del interior salió un hombre mayor. Smithers asumía que tenía que ser el padre.

—¡Tú, ven aquí! Necesito que caces un par de ratas que están en la cocina —ordenó el desconocido con expresión impaciente.

El tal Moe solo pudo asentir y correr hacia el marco de la puerta. Se detuvo ahí y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

—¡Hasta pronto! —No esperó la respuesta del otro muchacho antes de cerrar de sopetón.

Smithers se quedó embobado unos segundos, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Bajó la vista hasta la canasta que volvía a estar en sus manos y notó que no quedaba un solo rollo de canela. Sí era un pésimo vendedor, pero se sentía extrañamente satisfecho al haberle ofrecido los dulces a Moe. En su rostro percibió lo mucho que los había disfrutado.

Necesitaba ver al chico de nuevo, le había agradado a pesar de ser algo tosco y desaliñado (aunque deducía que eso último no debía ser su culpa).

"Hasta pronto" dijo para sus adentros, esperando de corazón que dichas palabras pudieran cumplirse.


	8. Regalo

**Disclaimer: Los simpson no me pertenece, es propiedad de Matt Groening.**

* * *

_**Regalo**_

* * *

Moe estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas con un regalo de tamaño mediano reposando en ellas. El regalo tenía un envoltorio con motivos azules y dorados, era precioso. Pasó los dedos sobre él, dudoso de abrirlo, tal vez estaba siendo exagerado, pero le apenaba la idea de romper el papel. Podía notar que Smithers se había preocupado de envolverlo con dedicación (a diferencia de él con su obsequio que, aunque tuvo la intención, falló miserablemente, quedando una notoria irregularidad en las esquinas). Incluso poseía una cinta verde brillante en el centro. Tal vez estaba loco o muy enamorado, pero aquellos colores, azul y verde, le invitaban a pensar en ellos como un conjunto. Suspiró. Se cumplía ya un buen tiempo de su noviazgo, pero esa clase de tonterías aún le ilusionaban.

—¡Abrelo ya! —Smithers fijaba su mirada en él con emoción que no se molestó en disimular.

—Está bien, lo haré —Moe le respondió con una sonrisa enternecida. Le divertían las reacciones de su novio—Aquí vamos.

El cantinero lo desenvolvió de la forma más delicada que pudo. A Smithers le pareció una eternidad, él habría preferido que lo hiciese pedazos de una vez. Sabía que ese envoltorio, a su parecer simple, cubría un regalo de ensueño que a Moe le encantaría.

—Waylon, ¿cómo supiste? —Le había retirado el papel al fin—¡Me encanta! Tengo que mostrárselo a todo el mundo.

—Sabía que te... —Smithers fue interrumpido por un abrazo efusivo que no tardó en corresponder.

El de lentes cantaba victoria para sus adentros. Muy en el fondo tenía la minúscula duda de que pudiera no gustarle, pero la calidez de su abrazo y lo feliz que lucía la disiparan en cuanto lo abrió. Smithers no lo sabía, pero para Moe sumaba puntos extra solo por ser un regalo hecho con cariño de parte de él.

* * *

**N/A: La palabra era envoltorio así que lea dejo a ustedes la tarea de imaginar el regalo ewé.**


	9. Deseo

**Disclaimer: Los Simpson no me pertenece, es propiedad de Matt Groening**.

**N/A: Hice este OS basado en la canción Light Pollution, de (si no me equivoco) Ice bird studio. Como no es exactamente un song fic no se necesita conocer la canción, pero lo agrego como curiosidad. También cambié el rating para no arriesgarme.**

* * *

_**Deseo**_

* * *

Esa noche no se podía apreciar ninguna nube en Spriengfield. Algunas escasas estrellas que no habían sido alcanzadas por la contaminación lumínica se dejaban ver en el extenso firmamento. Bajo él, se podían apreciar dos siluetas caminando juntas. Si se observaba con más atención, se podía notar como una pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la otra. Alguien perspicaz diría que la persona hacía esto para tener algo más de equilibrio. Es más, estuvo tambaleándose, a punto de caer, en más de una ocasión, pero la otra la afirmaba con fuerza para evitarlo.

Se trataba de Moe y Smithers, avanzando por las calles a una hora que no cabría en lo prudente. La razón de esto se resumía a que Waylon había bebido de más y ahora Moe le ayudaba a llegar a casa o a buscarle un taxi que pudiera llevarlo de vuelta porque no podía pasarle las llaves de su propio auto en ese estado.

Era algo inusual de parte del asistente de Burns llegar ese punto de embriaguez. Quizá su estado de ánimo tuviera algo que ver. Tenía un aire melancólico al llegar a la taberna, Moe le preguntó al respecto, pero se limitó a decir que de nuevo sufría por amor y se negó a dar detalles.

En algún momento Szyslak se negó a seguir vendiéndole, había traicionado la biblia del cantinero, pero simplemente le partía el alma ver a su antiguo socio así. Su relación se había tornado más estrecha desde que trabaron juntos y Smithers comenzó a ir a su taberna, no todos los días como los muchachos, pero sí a menudo. Tendía a llegar después del trabajo, más tarde que los otros, por lo que se quedaban a solas y en aquellas instancias Smithers le contaba sus problemas, normalmente de índole amorosa. Moe intentaba aconsejarle a su modo y Waylon solía quedar satisfecho con ello. Por eso no entendía por qué no depositó su confianza en él esa noche.

Moe notaba que pese a llevar tanto alcohol en la sangre, Smithers parecía consciente del estado en el que estaba y actuaba con pudor. Y no se equivocaba, al asistente no le gustaba ser visto así de lamentable, mucho menos por Szyslak.

Smithers prefería que el cantinero tuviese una buena imagen de él, que, aunque visitaba la taberna, lo hacía por verlo y no por emborracharse como si no hubiese un mañana como sus clientes habituales. Por supuesto Moe era demasiado despistado para notar lo evidente, aunque no así con los detalles. Lo cierto es que había dejado de lloriquear por Burns hace bastante porque, sin saber cuando y como, su interés estaba fijado en Moe ahora. Sí, ese hombre que era despreciado y horroroso para la gran mayoría de personas que lo conocía. Vaya, que bien los elegía.

Sin embargo, Waylon era realista o pesimista, dependiendo de la perspectiva. Luego de que fuera rechazado por su jefe ya no se atrevía a intentar nada por miedo a que se vuelva a repetir y sabía de sobra que Moe no tenía esa orientación. No valía la pena confesarlo, aún si sus sentimientos quemaban más que lo que se tomaba para ahogarlos.

Por otro lado, Smithers no imaginaba que Moe sí comenzaba a desarrollar más afecto de lo que se le debería tener a un simple amigo. La diferencia es que el cantinero no quería aceptarlo. Tal vez él también temía el resultado y por eso preferiría reprimirlo. Además Waylon enloquecía por alguien que no lo merecía, pero así era al fin y al cabo. Moe ya no amaba a Marge, sin embargo la vida es irónica. Misma situación, diferente persona. Una vez más le quitaba el sueño una persona cuyo centro era otro.

Quizá la único que necesitaban para estar juntos era un golpe de suerte. Y como la vida es realmente irónica, contra todo pronóstico, ocurrió.

Una estrella fugaz desfiló por ese cielo monótono cuyas luces no era muchas, pese a estar despejado. Ambos la vieron pasar a través de sus ojos, dejándolos boquiabiertos por unos segundos.

—¿Pedirás un deseo? —Moe lo decía a modo de broma, pero en el fondo lo preguntaba en serio.

—No se cumplirá.

—No sabrás si no lo intentas.

Smithers detuvo su andar así como la cercanía que tenía con Moe. Coincidió con frenar en el sitio cuyo foco de luz no funcionaba. Ahora solo eran dos rostros sumidos en la sombra. Lejos de toda la contaminación lumínica por un instante. Parecía que el mundo se detenía en ese bloque negro que no era alcanzado por los demás focos.

—En ese caso, quiero que suceda ahora...

Moe no podía verlo con claridad, más allá de sus lentes que eran alumbrabados de forma tenue. Rompió la distancia recientemente creada, consiguiendo que el pulso de ambos fuera irregular. El cantinero suspiró, estaba tan cerca que Smithers pudo sentirlo. Moe se dio valor, repasando en su mente sus palabras anteriores. No sabrás si no lo intentas.

Tomó el rostro de Waylon y juntó sus labios con los del contrario. Comenzó como un beso casto con el inconfundible sabor a licor que terminó adquiriendo un tinte más apasionado una vez que Smithers salió de su estupefacción y le correspondió, dejando en ese contacto tan íntimo todo lo que no había podido decir ni expresar hasta ahora.

Eran solo dos siluetas en medio de la oscuridad que hace unos instantes caminaban aparentemente juntas, pero separadas de alma. Gracias a una estrella, la suerte o ellos mismos, siendo una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar... Quien sabe, pero se cumplió algo que ambos anhelaban hace mucho. Después de todo, algunos deseos no son imposibles.


	10. Santa secreto

**Disclaimer: Los Simpson no me pertenece, es propiedad de Matt Groening. **

**N/A: Ya que el anterior no me quedó muy navideño, así que hice este OS full Navidad (?). Basado en el episodio 14 de la temporada 26, donde Moe es contratado en la planta nuclear. Sutil Lenny/Carl.**

* * *

**Santa secreto**

* * *

Los empleados de la planta nuclear se agrupaban en la sala que solían ocupar para descansar y recrearse, aunque originalmente no estaba destinada a eso, esperando a que el señor Burns terminara de hablar. Anunciaba que este año no habría aguinaldo, pero que lo compensaría organizando un santa secreto, de manera que obtendrían su recompensa del bolsillo de otro. También amenazó con que quien olvidara el obsequio sería despedido. Esto último espantó a todos, provocando una sonrisa perversa en el multimillonario. Tras esto, el abogado de cabello azul, con una bolsa en las manos, pasó por el sitio de cada uno para que sacasen un trozo de hoja al azar.

—No puedo creer que me haya tocado él, me niego a ser el santa secreto de este idiota —refunfuñó Carl luego de sacar el suyo y ver quien le tocó. Tenía el papel estaba envuelto en su puño—Oh, señor Smithers, ¿quiere intercambiar conmigo?

El aludido se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, comprobando su reloj cada tanto. Si fuera el señor Burns, ya les habría ordenado que se fueran a trabajar en lugar de seguir malgastando el tiempo. Empezaba a ser consumido por la monotonía hasta que Carlson le dirigió la palabra.

—Bueno, no debería aceptar, pero lo cierto es que apenas conozco a esta persona —dejó escapar un leve gruñido, desviando la mirada con disimulo hacia quien que le había tocado—Bien, hagámoslo.

Carl le ofreció una amplia sonrisa y le estrechó la mano. Los trabajadores aprovecharon ese efímero momento para deslizar el papel a la mano del contrario. Luego de esto, el hombre de color hizo un ademán de despedida para separarse de él e ir contarle alguna anécdota sin sentido a Simpson. Observó a sus alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera verlo antes de desenrollar el trozo de hoja. Mentiría si no dijera que estaba curioso por saber quien se había ganado el odio de uno de los trabajadores menos mediocres de la central.

"Moe Szyslak" estaba garabateado con una letra casi ilegible.

Smithers se llevó la mano a la boca en un gesto de sorpresa. Hasta donde sabía, Carl frecuentaba el bar y tenía una buena relación con el cantinero. Él y los demás habían sido quienes lo recomendaron para el puesto, así que carecía de sentido. También recordó que su jefe lo había ascendido a supervisor del sector 7-G, desempeñando su trabajo tal vez demasiado bien. Moe fue severo sin hacer distinciones, algo por lo que Waylon lo felicitó (y admiró en secreto). No obstante, ahora comprendía la razón de por qué Moe estaba aislado. Smithers sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era congeniar con el resto si implicaba tener que corregirlos de vez en cuando, por eso él mismo no pasaba su tiempo libre con ellos. A decir verdad, el trabajo no distaba mucho de la secundaria.

Quizá Moe necesitaba saber que no estaba tan solo y, el regalo, parecía una perfecta oportunidad para dejárselo en claro. Decidió que esa misma tarde buscaría algo indicado para el ex-cantinero.

Recorrió varias tiendas sin decidirse por nada, hasta que halló el regalo que parecía tener grabado el nombre de Szyslak por todas partes. No había forma de que no le gustara en al menos en una magnitud, conociéndole.

El día de santa secreto llegó y todos se reunieron nuevamente en el lugar, se sentía un ambiente de emoción e impaciencia en el aire. Smithers pensó que los empleados casi parecían niños, en especial Homero, quien brincaba en su sitio repetidas veces suplicando que empezaran pronto la actividad. Esta simple acción terminó por desencadenar que el resto le imitara. Uno llegó demasiado lejos, colgándose de la lámpara y balanceándose. Waylon se limitó a negar con la cabeza, esperando a que el señor Burns llegase pronto.

Lejos del caos que comenzaba a crearse, se encontraba Moe en una esquina, observándolos con apatía y el ceño fruncido. El asistente se aproximó hasta estar a su lado. Se saludaron para seguir contemplando la escena con hastío, hasta que el señor Burns llegó. Todos frenaron abruptamente sus desordenes y escondieron los destrozos en los maceteros de las plantas o simplemente los tiraron por la ventana. Montgomery aclaró su voz y se posicionó en el centro. Leyó un discurso breve sobre el espíritu navideño que obviamente había sido redactado por sus abogados y dio comienzo a la actividad.

El primero en entregar su obsequio, fue Carl. El regalo llegó a las manos de Lenny, quien no tardó en aparecer con una vistosa taza con el rostro de él y Carlson estampados en ella. Un lindo detalle que no tardó en ser agradecido con un abrazo amistoso de parte de Lenny. Este último incluso lloraba un poco.

—¡Oh, Carl!

Moe suspiró, no tenía la suerte de tener a alguien que hiciera tanto por él. Seguro le tocaría recibir un chocolate barato comprado a última hora en el Kwik-E-Mart, tal y como lo hizo él, de un trabajador cuyo nombre solo sabía porque estaba escrito en el dichoso papel.

No obstante supo que se equivocaba cuando un regalo de tamaño pequeño, pero con un envoltorio plateado que le otorgaba un aspecto elegante le fue entregado. Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que su santa secreto era Smithers. Por supuesto, solo él podía dedicarle tiempo a que el papel de regalo se viese bien. Moe le sonrió. Waylon no pudo evitar corresponderle el gesto de manera natural.

Syszlak no esperó mucho más para abrir su presente. Cuando terminó de desenvolverlo, el de lentes pudo jurar que vio los ojos del otro centellar. Se trataba de un corbatín rojo brillante que a Moe le fascinó.

—¡Oh, Waylon!

Fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazar con efusividad a Smithers, levantándolo del suelo y haciéndolo girar. Detrás se podía ver como Lenny replicaba el hecho con Carl, abrazándolo nuevamente.

—No fue nada —dijeron al unísono cuando ambos tocaron el suelo. Fue tan extraño que Carlson y Smithers intercambiaron miradas recelosas, antes de volver a dirigirse a su respectivo compañero.

Lenny había usado su taza para servirse café en la máquina. Cuando Smithers miró a Moe, notó que ya tenía puesto el corbatín y lo lucía con orgullo. Waylon sintió una calidez embargar su pecho, no esperaba que su regalo tuviera tan buena aceptación por parte de Szyslak y eso le agradaba.

* * *

**N/A: Ya es HC que Smithers envuelve bien sus regalos (?). Gracias por leer. **


	11. El espíritu navideño

**Disclaimer: Los Simpson no me pertenece, es propiedad de Matt Groening.**

* * *

**_El espíritu navideño_**

* * *

El calendario marcaba una fecha importante ese día. Así es, esa mañana era singular porque la Navidad había llegado. Pinceladas de buenos deseos bañaban a la mayoría de los ciudadanos aquel día. Nevaba, así que algunos niños ya estaban estrenando sus trineos nuevos mientras reían con su inocencia típica. Moe los observaba con cierta envidia al pasar por su lado. Él no estaba en el grupo de los amantes de la dichosa fiesta, francamente era un día que le deprimía. Szyslak no tenía familiares o amigos que decidieran pasar con él esos días, algunos años los Simpson lo invitaban casi por caridad, pero hoy no había sido el caso.

Suspiró al detenerse en la puerta de su taberna. Eso era de lo poco que tenía, la esperanza de que un par de borrachos desconocidos pasaran por ahí para hacerle compañía. Era eso o llamar al técnico, aunque últimamente prefería marcarle a Smithers. Sí, eso era algo rescatable de ese año, ellos, luego de ser socios, se habían visto más, teniendo algo parecido a una amistad. Además el hombre era tan gentil que siempre estaba dispuesto a dedicarle unos minutos, así que aunque fuera para desearle una feliz Navidad, Moe podía conformarse con eso.

Sacó una llave que mantenía dentro de sus zapatos y abrió. De la taberna se desprendía un agradable aroma nada común. Moe se percató de que unos platos vacíos y un gran pavo navideño al centro, fueron colocados encima de su mesa de billar. Tomó su escopeta casi por instinto, pero no alcanzó a apuntar cuando varios de sus conocidos se levantaron detrás de la barra.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Moe! —exclamaron con entusiasmo de forma nada coordinada.

Ante esto, el cantinero se sobresaltó llevando una mano al pecho. Una vez se recuperó del susto, se fijó en cada uno de ellos. Estaba la familia Simpson, Carl, Lenny, Barney y... Waylon Smithers. Estaba desconcertado.

—¿Es una broma llevada a otro nivel? —Se le ocurrió preguntar, contemplando como el resto tomaba lugar en diferentes partes de la taberna.

—No, no hay ningún truco, organizamos esto porque queremos pasar la Navidad a tu lado —acotó el de lentes con una amplia sonrisa.

—V-vaya... —Moe se había quedado sin palabras, conmocionado.

—Bart, creo que deberías quitar el pegamento de las sillas —murmuró Lisa.

—¿Primero el balde de agua y ahora el pegamento? —Se quejó el aludido rodando los ojos, pero de todas maneras haciendo caso a su hermana.

Carl y Lenny se dieron a la tarea de cortar el pavo y servirlo, mientras Barney solo supervisaba. La familia Simpson buscaba un lugar donde sentarse. Moe aprovechó que todos se ocupaban en algo para acercarse a Smithers, el cual se mantenía al margen, reposando sus brazos en la barra. Lucía satisfecho con lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El cantinero sabía que nada de esto habría sido posible sin planificación.

—¿Tú organizaste todo esto? —cuestionó Moe, teniendo la discreción suficiente para no ser oído por el resto.

—Bueno... Tal vez lo hice —comenzó con falsa vacilación y, adelantándose a los pensamientos de Szyslak, porque lo conocía bien, respondió—Pero no te equivoques, a decir verdad, fue una tarea sencilla convencerlos.

Moe puso su atención en cada uno, parecían felices en aquella fiesta, riendo por un Homero que tenía la silla pegada al trasero. Supuso que producto de una travesura del pequeño Bart. Rió un poco antes de enjugarse algunas lágrimas que salieron sin aviso. Apenas podía asimilar que todo esto fuera por él, para no dejarlo solo en una fecha donde se sentía tan desolado. Necesitaba que supieran lo que pensaba, así que usó uno de los tabureres como escalera para llegar a la barra y pararse sobre ella, con el fin de tener algo más de altura. Allí se aclaró la voz y posó su vista en cada uno antes de hablar.

—Muchachos, solo quería agradecer todo lo que hicieron por mí hoy, me hacen muy feliz —La voz de Moe tembló levemente al terminar de decir la frase, quiso llorar, pero en su lugar sonrió con ternura.

Tras esto se escuchó a todos vitorear, incluso pudo oír un "te lo mereces, Moe" difuso entre el bullicio. El cantinero les sonrió a todo una última ves antes de bajar con la ayuda de Waylon, quien le había tendido la mano. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de atenciones de su parte, ya que no paraba de hacerlas con el señor Burns y se había vuelto un hábito para sus más cercanos.

—Oye, Moe, ¿es este el momento donde nos invitas a todos a una cerveza? —Era la inconfundible voz de Barney seguida por un eructo.

Se hizo un silencio que se prolongó durante algunos segundos antes de que todos comenzaran a reír a carcajadas, incluyendo a Barney. El cantinero desconocía si el espíritu navideño era algo real, pero si lo era, definitivamente era lo que embargaba a todos en ese momento.


	12. Afortunado

**Disclaimer: Los Simpson no me pertenece, es propiedad de Matt Groening.**

**Summary: Una secuencia de eventos desafortunados hacen que Moe pierda la tarjeta que hizo para Smithers, ¿la recuperará?**

**N/A: Como aclaración, este fic en concreto será un two-shot, es decir, tendrá continuación en el capítulo siguiente.**

* * *

**_Afortunado_**

* * *

Moe terminó de escribir los últimos parrafos en esa tarjeta. No decía mucho, pero era más que un simple "Feliz Navidad". Era más bien un gracias por todo y los sinceros deseos de que todo saliera a favor del destinatario. Es cierto que Moe no sabía muchas cosas del señor Smithers más allá de sus preferencias, su puesto de trabajo, su gran amor, sus pasatiempos, su cumpleaños... bueno, había que aceptar que sí conocía más que su propio jefe con el que ha trabajado una buena fracción de su vida.

En realidad no tenía mucho mérito conocer a Waylon, parecía reservado, y lo era en muchos casos, pero no tenía problemas en hablar de sus asuntos siempre que se le preguntaba. Solo había que darle el lugar y Moe era bueno escuchando los problemas de sus clientes, siempre que compraran al menos una cerveza.

Aunque Smithers podía ser la excepción a esa regla. Al cantinero le interesaba él más que el dinero. Claro, nunca lo diría, no era tan idiota –o tan valiente–, mejor les dejaba creer a todos que aún amaba a la esposa de Homero.

Fuera como fuera, Smithers era importante para Moe y no podía no hacerle una tarjeta navideña. Por los buenos tiempos, de cuando fueron socios. Sí, esa sería su excusa que había repasado incesante en su mente.

Cuando comprobó la hora, pensó que sería un buen momento para ir a entregársela. Conocía su dirección, la mencionó una vez que lo acompañó a tomar un taxi, después de haber bebido de más en la taberna.

Así que condució hasta allí sin mucha dificultad, además no era muy lejos. Se sorprendió al ver que el edificio era deplorable, siendo solo un poco más decente que el propio. No entendía como Smithers podía aspirar a un salario que solo le permitiera vivir en ese lugar considerando lo mucho que trabajaba. Decidió no darle más vueltas y entrar.

Un conserje de avanzada edad lo recibió. Moe le preguntó por Waylon y él solo le contestó que hizo sus maletas y se marchó. También agregó que no tenía pinta de regresar, antes de volver con tranquilidad al crucigrama que estaba haciendo.

Moe sintió un escozor en el pecho al escuchar esto. Se culpaba por no confesarle antes que desde aquel beso no podía sacarlo de su mente, aunque pretendiera que era indiferente al hecho. Ahora era, como muchas veces, muy tarde.

Cuando salió del edificio se sintió el hombre más desdichado del mundo y pensó que nada podía hacerlo peor. Pero ahí estaba el destino, siendo, para variar, su peor enemigo. La tarjeta que tenía en la manos le fue arrebatada por una ventisca que lo dejó helado.

Observó como escapaba hasta un árbol cercano y se enganchaba en una de las ramas más altas. Moe suspiró, sabía que no tenía caso, pero aún guardaba la esperanza de poder entregarle esa tarjeta algún día, así que zarandeó el tronco esperando lograr su aterrizaje. Solo provocó que una ardilla asustadiza saliera, escalando rauda hasta el lugar más alto, donde estaba la tarjeta. Quiso golpearse la cara cuando vio que el papel prendió a la cola del animal. Lo iba a maldecir cuando, sin aviso previo, llegó volando un halcón a la escena. Por su puesto, tomó a la ardilla entre sus afiladas garras sin parar su vuelo.

Tal vez fuera gracias a la ofuscación que le produjo la decepción de enterarse de lo de Smithers, pero sintió que debía recuperar esa tarjeta como sea. Se subió al auto y asomó su cabeza por la ventana para no perderla de vista mientras aceleraba. Su carrera no duró mucho porque la ardilla había logrado zafarse hasta caer en el techo de una casa. Vio como el animal se limpiaba con las patas, retirándose el papel, que terminó descendiendo hasta la entrada, donde dos hombres conversaban. Se trataban de ese director de segunda y el superintendente que lo seguía a todas partes.

En la calva del segundo aterrizó la tarjeta, ya húmeda. Lo escuchó gritar "Skinner" y luego decirle que era un bonito gesto aunque con una presentación desastroza, esperable del director, pero que aún así lo apreciaba y tenía su admiración. Skinner sonrió como nunca antes, parecía disfrutar el momento.

No duró mucho porque Moe se bajó y malhumorado reclamó su pertenencia. Seguramente la situación sería muy incómoda cuando se fuera, pero no le incumbía. Se subió al auto, dejó la tarjeta en la silla del copiloto, para tomar rumbo a casa. Por desgracia, en el camino se topó con un sujeto que casi choca su auto, hoy no era su día.

Bajó el vidrio para decirle unas cuantas verdades y la tarjeta salió despedida gracias al viento, una vez más. Afortunadamente, la humedad consiguió que volara menos. Terminó estrellándose en la cara de un pobre diablo. A Moe dejó de importarle el asunto del auto y terminó dejándolo abandonado en la calle para el disgusto de muchos, quienes empezaron a tocar sus bocinas furiosamente.

Fue una sorpresa bajar y ver que la persona que se había retirado la tarjeta, era Waylon Smithers. Moe curveó sus labios en una sonrisa emocionada. Poco pudo hacer para suprimir sus deseos de abrazarlo.

* * *

**N/A: Como expliqué arriba, tiene continuación así que nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer~**


End file.
